


photobooth

by XSENBY



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (somewhat), Alternate Universe - College/University, Confident! Yugyeom, Conspitation in the Love Department, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, M/M, Panicked Gay! Jungkook, Unfazed! Bambam, unsolved sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSENBY/pseuds/XSENBY
Summary: Jungkook found a stray computer after class, and wants to return it to its owner. The problem is who does it belong to?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	photobooth

_Something about this didn’t feel right_. His skin felt clammy as his arms were crossed over his chest and decorative eyes coursing over the sleek covering and the small apple sticker on the back of the computer. _Jungkook_ continued to stare the electronic down, his mind creating images of the computer sprouting legs and leaping out of the window towards freedom and away from his possession. 

He had came across this laptop right after his general biology studies course, his professor telling him that the laptop had been left in the lecture hall since his previous lecture. Jungkook took the initiative, like the overwhelming acceptable samaritain of his community, took the computer home and decided that he needed to figure out who it belonged to. 

“You’re still looking at it, aren’t you?” The voice of his room, Bambam , trailed through his ears as he turned around with a simple nod, “You can’t magically open it with your eyes. Put in some effort at least. Maybe open it.”

”I just don’t know what I’ll find if I open it.”

“Well, standing there and trying to open sesame a damn laptop isn’t going to work either, Kook. You have to figure out who it belongs to, and there’s no nametag on it. “

Jungkook took in a shorten breath before shaking away his roommate and placing the computer on his desk. Running his hands over his eyes a few times, Jungkook counted to three before swinging the screen open with his eyes squinted shut. Whoever this belong to was stupid enough to leave it open, home screen evident in front of Jungkook. He was never good at names, so searching for college papers and notes throughout the device wouldn’t help. His eyes trailed over the screen before coming across the photo at the bottom of the screen. 

His finger hovered over the app subconsciously before clicking at the mousepad, and the camera appeared. He took a small gaze at himself, seeing himself sitting down in midst of his dorm before glancing down at some of the most recent videos of the person. His finger hovered over the first video, quite blurry and out of focused. Jungkook swallowed the lump in his throat, turning the sound up and clicking the video. 

His eyes widen at the whimper that came through the speaker, loud and breathless as the male brushed his hands over his chest that was covered by silk. Long, nimble fingers twirling over his nipples and puffy pink lips tugged between his teeth. Jungkook’s eyes continued to widen as they trailed over the features of the male, his mind connecting dot to dot before searching through his mind of the male’s name. 

Shy, overly tall, thin legged, wide smile. Something along those lines as Jungkook clicked on the next video. There he stood in the middle of a room, suspecting of his dorm, _Jungkook thought_ , music playing softly in the background as he danced along with a smile playing over his lips. Something about the way his hips swayed lightly or the material of soft cotton panties covering his lower half with a turtleneck complimenting his curves and ridges of beauty. The name was on the tip of his tongue as he dabbled through his mind. _It started with a Y, right?_ Jungkook shook his head in frustration, flipping through more videos. 

The taller dancing in front of the camera, touching himself with his lips tugged between his teeth or fingers sitting heavily on his tongue, and much more as Jungkook felt the arousal boiling at the bottom of his stomach. He knew of the male, speaking to him only a few times throughout campus when they bumped into each other. His roommate having some common platonic relationship with the male that just so happen to have a video of him riding some kind of object out of the frame, eyes hazy and glazed over with his tongue peeking through his teeth. 

“Yugyeom. Kim Yugyeom,” Jungkook whispered to himself, finally getting the name and shutting the computer close after having enough of the sensual content. His sweatpants became noticeably uncomfortable as he inhaled deeply tried to shake the thoughts from his head. 

“What about gyeomie?” Bambam entered the room, beer in one hand and some kind of psychology book in the other. 

“It’s his computer,” Jungkook exhaled, patting his cheeks since he knew his cheeks were turning a bright crimson. The embarrassing color that floated on jungkook’s cheeks when he knew his eyes shouldn’t have seen something that was supposed private, “Where’s his dorm? He probably needs his computer anyways.”

Bambam explained how Jungkook could find Yugyeom’s dorm from his dorm as he threw a hoodie over his head and exited the door before Bambam could say that he wouldn't know if Yugyeom would be home since he always has dance practice. The walk was short to his dorm, his skin feeling hot and sweaty with the images still flashing behind his lids. His legs were shaking a little when he reached the dorm room, knuckles tapping against the door instead of knocking as if he was a normal person. 

Yugyeom opened the door as jungkook had to finish swallowing down the lump in his throat that seemed to form on his way to his dorm room. His eyes were wide as the taller glance down at him with eyes so hazy and a loose shirt hanging off of his frame. There was only two buttons that were buttoned on the shirt, the rest left to imagination as Jungkook could’ve sworn he seen a glimpse of lavender panties. 

“Jeon,” Yugyeom brought Jungkook from his trance as he glance up to see him raising a brow at his heavy breathing and wide eyes, “What’s up? Usually Bammie’s with you.”

“At the dorm. S-Said he had some kind of t-test to s-study for. Hey, _umm_ , did you lose y-your computer?”

“Yeah, I was getting dress to go look for it,” Yugyeom crossed his arm over his chest, leaning against the doorframe which answered jungkook’s question about the lavender panties. He swallowed down once more before taking the computer from his arms and shoving it in the direction of Yugyeom, “Oh, fuck, Jeon. You found it.”

“It was in t-the same lecture hall I was in and I-I decided t-to take the responsibility-“

“Thank you, Jeon. I thought I would have to fish out money I don’t have to buy another. How’d you know it was mine?” Yugyeom sat the computer down on the table near the door before watching Jungkook swallow down again. Maybe he should offer him some water just incase he was thirsty or something. 

“Bambam told me. It was literally no big deal. I need to go back to my dorm. Bye,” Jungkook quickly added before ruffling his hair and trying to escape the embarrassment that he just engulfed himself in. Before he could walk away, Jungkook heard his name being called out as he turned around to see Yugyeom not leaning against the door by standing outside the doorframe with fuzzy yellow kitten slippers on his feet. Jungkook held back the chuckle wanting the escape his lips before glancing up to see a unconvincing look on yugyeom. 

“You’ve got modern tomorrow? How about we meet up after that? Maybe catch a movie or some lunch or something? Sounds like a plan, right?” 

Jungkook swallowed down again, surveying his face for anything that might be off putting before he mistakenly thought that Yugyeom was serious. Yet, the serious expression painting Yugyeom’s face made him only nod his head in affirmation with his lips tucked in between his teeth. Yugyeom unfolded his arms from his chest, giving jungkook a salute and waving him off. There was a wavering inside of his chest as Jungkook walked back to his dorm. The burning images of Yugyeom’a half naked body still flickering behind his lids. 

**Author's Note:**

> OMG?!?!? i’m literally dropping these like flies i’m sorry i just have so much finished work in my drafts we gotta get this shit on the ROAD. i hope you enjoyed this little number, i deadass forgot i even wrote this tbh. talk later, love ya much!!!!
> 
> twt: @subbeehobbee  
> cc: @wayvdurags


End file.
